


Game Over

by lonefungus (winkhoonie)



Series: FreesiaーNiewink Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daniel is dense lmao, Fluff, Frustration, M/M, late night gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkhoonie/pseuds/lonefungus
Summary: Jihoon and Daniel like playing games together. Until Daniel starts feeling like it isn't just about the games anymore.





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_minha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_minha/gifts).



> This is for Minnie ([@winking_baby](https://twitter.com/winking_baby)  
> on twt)! Thank you for always giving such good prompts and being my pillar of support. I love you~~

_《Freesia》_

_A NielWink Drabble Collection_

_˚✧₊⁺˳✧༚_

**Part V. Game Over**

 

* * *

 

“Daniel, you died again.”

Jihoon taps away at his keyboard furiously, trying his best to take down the enemy team’s players. Daniel on the other hand had just been ambushed by the enemy team after accidentally going into their territory.

Sighing, Daniel leans back in his chair, exasperated. He wasn’t bad at games, he really wasn’t. When he played the game by himself, he could play perfectly well. But for some reason, whenever he’s playing with Jihoon, he could never seem to concentrate. His shots wouldn’t be accurate, his fingers would be too jittery for him to maneuver around the map and he just couldn’t seem to think straight. 

_Maybe there’s something wrong with me._

Even now, while waiting for his character to respawn, Daniel’s mind was in a mess, and he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off Jihoon. The way Jihoon’s brows furrowed in concentration, eyes glued to the screen while licking his lips in nervousness was driving Daniel crazy. There was something about that look on Jihoon’s face that made Daniel lose his breath and his stomach coil, but he didn’t know what it was. And honestly, it terrifed him.

Something was definitely wrong with him. Maybe he isn’t feeling well. Maybe he’s having a fever and isn’t thinking straight. Maybe he ate something bad earlier in the day and it’s messing with his mind. 

“...Daniel Daniel Daniel!”

Jihoon’s shouts brings Daniel back to reality. Confused, Daniel turns to Jihoon, only to see him pouting with his arms crossed.

Blinking cluelessly, Daniel can’t help but stutter at how cute Jihoon’s pouting face looked. “W-what happened?”

“I just died because you didn’t come to save me!” Jihoon huffs with a frown.

_What?_

Daniel turns to the screen, only to realise his character had re-spawned 20 seconds ago and he hadn’t moved an inch since. Flustered, Daniel quickly heads back into the battlefield, a little embarrassed. Their team was now at a disadvantage because of his absence at the battlefield, and Daniel felt bad. Really bad.

“I’m sorry Jihoonie,” Daniel almost sobs as he tries his best to defeat the enemy team’ players. From the corner of his eye, Daniel could see that Jihoon was already back in the game, and probably didn’t hear him. 

_Great. Now I look like a fool._

Daniel wants to start crying at that very moment, until Jihoon starts speaking in a small voice.

“It’s fine, just back me up, you idiot.”

And Daniel laughs, finding Jihoon’s response too adorable, forgetting everything else in that instant.

“Aye aye, captain!”

* * *

“Seongwoo-hyung. I think I’m sick.”

The next day, Daniel went out for coffee with Seongwoo. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he felt during his gaming session with Jihoon last night, and it was really bothering him. If he wasn’t feeling well, it’d be best if he received medical treatment quickly, if not it might affect his and the group’s performance and Daniel didn’t want that to happen. But at the same time, it felt too strange for it to be a normal illness, so Daniel turned to the next closest person to himーSeongwooーfor help.

Sipping his cappuccino, Seongwoo eyes Daniel in concern. “Are you okay? What happened?”

Daniel didn’t really know how to describe how he was feeling. There were too many things he wanted to say. “I don’t know. I’ve been feeling so jittery these days I can’t even concentrate, and sometimes I feel so out of breath I think I might pass out…” 

Seongwoo’s face turns grim. “Niel-ah, this sounds serious. Since when have you been feeling like this? Do you want to go to a hospital to get a check up?”

Daniel looks down nervously. “I can’t exactly remember since when it started, but I know it only happens whenever I play games with Jihoon at nightー”

Seongwoo suddenly interrupts Daniel by slapping his own forehead, before groaning out in frustration.

Taking in a deep breath, Seongwoo puts his coffee down, trying to compose himself. To say he was frustrated would be an understatement, it bewildered him how dense Daniel could get. It was obvious to the entire group how Daniel felt towards Jihoon, Seongwoo’s even sure that Jihoon had already noticed it himself by now.

Shaking his head, Seongwoo buries his face in his hands. ‘ _To think I worried about him for no reason._ ’

Daniel just stares at his hyung’s emotional breakdown, confused. Did he say something wrong?

"Hyung, are you okay?"

Seongwoo straightens himself, looking straight into Daniel’s eyes. “Daniel. Answer me honestly. How do you feel about Jihoon?”

“What do you mean?”

“Ask yourself, what is Jihoon to you?”

Daniel paused. What is his relationship with Jihoon? They were friends, gaming buddies, and they were as close as brothers. But something just doesn’t feel right.

Nevertheless, Daniel tries his best to answer Seongwoo’s question. “Um… we’re friends…?”

And Seongwoo swears he wants to kill himself on the spot.

“How about this, have you ever imagined Jihoon as a romantic partner? Like not as friends, but as lovers?”

Daniel frowns. He really can’t understand where Seongwoo is coming from, it made no sense for him to like Jihoon that way. Right? 

“B-but hyung, we’re friends, and friends don’t date each other.”

That’s when Seongwoo loses his patience. 

“Goddamnit Kang Daniel you’re in love with him okay!”

Seongwoo’s shout causes all the customers in the shop to stare at them and Daniel jumps in his seat from Seongwoo’s sudden outburst. Quickly coming back to his senses, Seongwoo apologises to the other customers before sitting back down. 

Clearing his throat, Seongwoo continues. “Think about it, Niel-ah. You’ll realise it soon.”

Daniel’s even more confused than he was before, if that was possible. Seongwoo does some strange aegyo at Daniel, before scuttering out of the shop quickly, trying to evade the strange looks from the other customers. Frowning, Daniel finishes up his coffee, Seongwoo’s words echoing in his mind.

_I’m in love with Jihoonie? There’s no way that could be… Seongwoo-hyung must be out of his mind._

Shrugging it off, Daniel leaves the shop, reaching a conclusion that he and Jihoon were just friends and nothing more.

* * *

That’s what Daniel tells himself until he finds Jihoon on his lap, back pressed against his chest, playing games on his laptop and suddenly Daniel’s not so sure anymore. 

He’s supposed to be playing with Jihoon like they do every night, but for some reason Daniel didn’t feel like playing today; not with Jihoon in his lap like this, there was no way in hell he would be able to concentrate.

Daniel watches intently as Jihoon’s short and cute fingers fly across the keyboard, finding the way Jihoon concentrates really endearing. The scent of Jihoon’s hair was a soft warm blossom, and the warmth of Jihoon’s body radiated throughout Daniel’s body. It felt so perfect having Jihoon in his arms like this, so perfect that it was almost scary.

Daniel feels like he should take a timeout before his face gets too red and explodes. “Jihoon-ah, let hyung get up for a while.”

However, Jihoon ignores Daniel’s words, playing his game like nothing happened. With how absorbed Jihoon was in his game, Daniel wasn’t surprised that Jihoon couldn’t hear him, so he tries again.

“Jihoon-ah? I need to get up-”

“No.”

Daniel’s taken aback by Jihoon’s blunt response, when Jihoon looks down and mumbles in a softer voice.

“I don’t want hyung to leave.”

Daniel breaks out in a hearty laugh. _Aigoo, this kid really…_

Daniel’s heart swells, the warm feeling in his heart overwhelming his senses. In that moment, he can’t help but envelop Jihoon in a back hug, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Suddenly, it’s all so clear to him; he now understands what these feelings are, and he just can’t contain it any longer. Not after keeping them in for so long.

Surprised, Jihoon tries to squirm out of his grasp, “D-Daniel, you’re interrupting my game-”

“Jihoon-ah. I love you.”

Jihoon freezes, game forgotten, and for a moment time stands still. Neither of them move, and for a moment Daniel's blood runs cold, wondering if he’d messed up. Was their friendship over because of his own selfishness? 

“It took you long enough. I got tired of waiting already.”

Daniel’s about to pull away from Jihoon to ask him what he meant, when everything happens too fast. Jihoon’s hand finds Daniel’s shirt and pulls Daniel closer, to kiss him on the cheek.

And right at that very moment, Jisung had to enter their room. “Niel-ah, I brought you some- Oh my god what are you two doing?!”

Before Daniel can register what’s happening, Jisung’s running around the dorm, screeching at the top of his lungs, “Jihoon kissed Daniel!” In less than a second, the rest of the members piled into Daniel’s room, celebrating the end of having to deal with their endless flirting. 

Daniel doesn’t know how to respond and turns to Jihoon for help, only to see him playing his game again, not caring about anything that was happening. 

Smiling, Daniel plants a kiss on Jihoon’s head, happy to have finally found the answers he’d been looking for this whole time. 

* * *

_I’d play any game in the universe if the prize at the end was you. ___

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! \\(//∇//)\ Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/optimuswinkhyun) if you wanna hang out and cry over wink ships together ٩( 'ω' )و have a great day!


End file.
